Monochrome
by Mesua Ferrea
Summary: Devil Survivor 2. It was his choice but that one person refused a path that did not include them working together.


Here's my attempt in trying to do a yandere Yamato fic. Enjoy

Warnings: One-sided advances.

Disclaimers: I don't own Devil Survivor 2

Comments and criticisms would be appreciated.

* * *

The sole window in the room is adjacent to the bed. It is fragile in comparison to the steel door that seems to be miles away from it. From the looks of it, jumping through the sheet of glass would be the only way out but the room was several stories up. Even with sheer will, the body would not be able to survive such a drop.

The window, the sole door to the outside, is always covered. Stray rays of light cannot penetrate through the curtains and thus the room is a dark abyss, a void.

In this confined world is a single inhabitant, chained to the headboard. Rattling is heard occasionally as the one entrapped becomes restless since their other senses are heightened to compensate for the lack of sight.

Hiro fidgets on the bed. The sheets are frayed and tattered due to the commotion he made when he was first moved to this alien world. His wrists are raw and causing anymore irritation to the skin is unthinkable at the moment.

Time does not exist in this room.

There are no clocks ticking away in the room. The only sound produced is by the creaking of the metal door as it opens. That only occurs once a day (or what he thinks is a day but he doesn't know as it is always night.) It is bleak and the squealing hinges are unbearable.

Only one person enters this room. Hiro is unsure to think of this person as a human or beast.

Hiro's breathing abruptly freezes.

Though subtle and quiet, steps can be heard from outside.

A new day has begun.

The steel door squeals in protest as it is slowly opens, eating away the silence and giving way to tension.

A darkened figure enters the room, light from the hallways barely illuminating their form. This person does not move to the window and draw the blinds, but with the flick of a switch, turns on the lights.

Hiro winces and he moves his arm to block the harsh light. The chains rattle as he moves. He groans at the twinge of pain of metal chafing at sensitive skin but the feeling soon dissipates.

A strained chuckle fills the void.

"Hiro, are you awake?" Asks the figure gleefully.

He does not bother to reply.

The other pauses a moment then asks again.

"Hiro, are you awake?"

Silence once again permeates the room.

"Oh? How boring. A few days ago you were so feisty, with all your kicking and screaming ."

No rebuttal.

"Ah? Does that mean you are more complacent?"

His sharp canines glisten in the artificial lights as a crescent smile, ever so demonic, graces his pale face.

Moving from the edges of the room, Yamato walks towards his captive. He need not circle his prey. There was no point, seeing as he is ensnared.

Hiro clenches his eyes shut.

It had been but a few days since this first started but remnants of that fateful day haunts him.

All thoughts cease as he feels Yamato's breath ghosting over his skin. He jolts.

Shuffling of fabric is heard and from the corner of his eyes, Hiro sees white fabric fluttering.

He recoils slightly as a cold hand is pressed to his cheek. It isn't comforting in the least. The hand tries to mimic warm gestures mechanically, the thumb softly caressing his face.

Yamato clicks his tongue as the person below him shivers, like a newborn bunny, ever so fragile.

"You're quivering. How revolting. Is it something I said? You know I would do anything for you…"

Hiro bites his chapped lips, restraining the words that so desperately wanted to break free.

"I would give you the world on a silver platter if you so desired it. Make it gold if silver isn't to your liking."

Hiro presses down further until the taste of rust overwhelms his senses. He quietly hisses under his breath, "Liar!"

The movement is quick and before Hiro can voice anything else, Yamato is on top of him. Hiro quietly moans at the sudden weight.

A hand is gently pressed to his thigh, slowly moving up his body. It is soft and tender.

Hiro focuses on the copper taste of blood. He couldn't fall into the abyss. He refused.

The hand continues to move, caressing each curve, mapping out the body below it.

Pelvis, stomach, chest. Yamato pauses over his heart, lingering on that spot for far too long.

Yamato smirks.

Hiro's heartbeat is rapid, pounding at a rate where it would explode to anymore stimulation.

Yamato's hand continues to move at a leisurely pace, sliding over his collar bone and reaching his neck. He readjusts the positioning of his hand, pressing down upon Hiro's voice box.

A strained choke is heard and Yamato releases the pressure, apathetically letting his hand continue to roam.

Finger tips begin to playfully walk across Hiro's face. They stop and before Hiro can react, they snatch his arm and Yamato lowers his head to Hiro's ear.

His breath feels warm against the shell of his ear and Hiro glowers.

Yamato whispers, "You wound me. I've done so much for you and this is how you repay me? I gave you food and shelter, lead you to assured victory and yet you did not choose me."

Hiro's voice cracks as he heatedly objects, "you said that you had nothing to gain by forcing my hand and yet you-"

"You had been swayed by sentiment! I lost a great pawn- no friend. I lost a friend that day to that useless person you call your best friend! Shijima!" Yamato spits out the name as if it tastes foul.

"He is not useless! He is-"

"He is what?" Yamato's eyes gleamed in a predatory manner. "He isn't anything, not to you."

Hiro bares his teeth, "That's because you- you-! That's because you killed him! You killed them all! How dare you? You-!"

His eyes widen as he is silenced.

Lips are fervourly placed against his, demanding and dominating. Hiro slowly responds to the enticement, unable to resist any longer. It doesn't come as any shock when Yamato's tongue traces Hiro's lips, wanting entrance.

Hiro parts his lips slightly and Yamato sighs as he tastes the other. It is sweet and he demands more as he tries to explore each cranny until-

Hiro bites down.

Yamato quickly snaps away as crimson oozes, dropping from the corner of his mouth. Rage pools into his eyes for a brief moment but soon calms as he sees Hiro's resolute face.

"You didn't like that?" He wipes the blood from Hiro's mouth. "Oh? How adorable. You're all red from my punishment. You deserved that, you know. Once again, you let your emotions take over. You strayed from your path. You just need to place your faith with me and together we shall rule."

Hiro glares at Yamato.

This wasn't his path. It wasn't his choice.

Daichi, Io, Hinako and Jungo were all gone. They were obliterated and it was thanks to the monster before him.

Yamato grabs Hiro's chin, eyes narrowed.

"You need me."

"No, I don't."

"Hah! You'll come to see that you do. Just as I yearned for you, you will yearn for me, eternally. Destiny brought us together and Polaris bound our fates. You will stand beside me."

"Never."

Hiro's rebuttal sounds weak and tears steadily drip from his monochromatic eyes.

Yamato's face turns into a shocked one, eyes become filled with doubt within a flash.

"Why do you cry? Especially when I- I just…"

He slowly moves away from the bed, hand rubbing his temples.

A strangled laugh fills the air and Yamato's lips form a perfect grin, canines covered in red. He looked like the true epitome of a devil.

He turns around and walks to the door, back straight as he fixes his rumpled clothes.

The lights are turned off.

Steps fade and Hiro is left only with the memories that haunt him.

These long days turn to weeks. Weeks gradually shift to months and by a year, there is nothing left as the white bunny loses its being, morphing beyond belief; white becomes a terrifying black and only one can fill that void.


End file.
